The SPORE program is designed to support translational research. The ClinAps Core will specifically ensure, per the SPORE guidelines, that a translational focus is clearly reflected in the Specific Aims of each project by a plan to test the relevance and/or potential importance to human cancer with the five-year term of the grant and to help the projects meet these plans. Many variables contribute to the success, or failure, of a clinical application in the complex environment of an academic medical center. These include protocol design, integration with other Departments and Centers, regulatory issues to ensure patient safety and confidentiality, data acquisition and analysis, and dissemination and application of results. The ClinAps Core will play a critical role in several key steps of the process and provide oversight and direction so that the entire process is successful. The ClinApsCore will work in close collaboration with the other SPORE Cores to anticipate and address problems that arise during the conduct of a study, thereby insuring that the translational aims are accomplished on time with a reliable finished product. Working in close collaboration with the project Co-PIs, the ClinAps Core personnel will provide experienced and consistent administrative and translational research expertise throughout the lifetime of an individual project. Core involvement with each project is carried out in a series of stages in order to achieve translational objectives, included 1) development of the study hypothesis, 2) ensuring the hypothesis has a translational objective that is attainable, 3) protocol design, 4) integration of the SPORE protocols within the greater Urologic Oncology program, 5) oversight of regulatory issues, 6) monitoring of studies including accrual and data management oversight, 7) data analysis, 8) dissemination of information throughout the academic and industrial community for validation and expansion, and 9) enhance the delivery of the result of the translational research to the patient by facilitating the discoveries to broader clinical application, such as through larger Group trials. The ClinAp Core team will be able to provide an expertise and connectivity likely not available within an individual project team to accomplish these aims.